


Trees

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Forests, Gen, Haiku, Leaf - Freeform, Poetry, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Can you see the forest through the trees?
Series: Haiku [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Trees

Caller afforest  
then a sacred, leaves tree dance  
whilst watching the wind


End file.
